


Imagine falling in love with one of Dis’ sons and being best friends with the other

by forestofmyown



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofmyown/pseuds/forestofmyown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre Hobbit book/films (or post, if you wanna talk AU).  </p><p>Your life gets much more complicated than you anticipated when your relationship with your best friend's brother suddenly changes rather drastically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr: http://forestofmyown.tumblr.com/post/107885669749/imagine-falling-in-love-with-one-of-dis-sons 
> 
> Posted, as always, after one sitting, in the middle of the night, unbeta-ed

Kili would probably kill you for saying so, but he was undeniably, one-hundred percent snuggle material. A puppy dog. Cuteness personified, no matter how fierce he tries to appear.

Oh, he has his moments. You are not ignorant of your friend’s finer features. You just can’t get over the fact that Kili is the embodiment of his position as ‘little brother.’ Not just to Fili, but to almost every dwarf you’ve had the pleasure of seeing him interact with.

And as his best friend, you did enjoy teasing him about it.

Today is one of those days, and your laughter carries as you race across the field, popping over rocks in an attempt to put obstacles between yourself and the pursuing prince. His muffled cries of "I’m going to get you!” and screeches of your name continue behind, but you’re too quick for him.

So it is with a confident laugh that you glance over your shoulder to grin as you vault over another rock pile in your escape. When you land, however, you find yourself caught.

An arm wraps around you and swings you back, and you stumble, trying not to hit the stones. Looking up in surprise, you find Fili smirking at you.

You freeze, unsure of what to do. Fili is not usually a part of your games. You’re Kili’s friend, and most have commented that the only times they find Kili without his brother are when they find him with you.

Not that you haven’t spent time with Fili, as well. Just not alone. You still feel rather awkward around this dwarven prince, not as comfortable and free as you feel with Kili. You aren’t sure why. Things just … haven’t clicked as easily.

It would have been nice if it had. Kili often pesters his brother to spend time with you and he while you’re out. It seems today Fili has decided to do just that.

“And why, might I ask,” Fili paces slowly before you, making sure to stay in your way, effectively trapping you between himself and the boulders. “Is my brother chasing you so vehemently?”

You crack a small smile. “I might have commented on his puppy-ish looks and referred to him several times as adorable.”

Fili’s brows raise, and he leans back, standing a bit taller. He has excellent posture like that, you’ve noticed. It’s a very kingly carry.

“You shouldn’t do that. He’s very sensitive.” He smiles then, fingers quickly swiping at his facial braids he whispers, “especially about the beard.”

You snort, then wave a casual hand. “He shouldn’t let it get to him. He’s young, it’ll grow.”

But you’re still chuckling as you trail off, and Fili is grinning again.

“I suppose I should just keep you here then, until he catches up.”

“Now why would you want to do that?” You shoot back. “I’ll tell him what you said about his beard.”

Fili doesn’t look threatened in the slightest. “I’ll tell him myself. It’s the truth.”

You glare. “How come you get to comment on his baby-face and I can’t without getting chased through a field?”

“Because I’m his big brother.” And he smiles so confidently that you have to grin right back at the pride there. “Now stay put while I call him over.”

You hold in another snort. Like you’ll stay put, and he knows it. But he circles around and climbs on one of the rocks anyway, back to you. Watching him carefully, you skip forward a few feet, ready to make a dash away.

Instead, you slow to a stop. Fili has reached the top, and is standing tall, high above, the wind blowing his hair and the sunlight making him shimmer gold in the sky. You can only see part of his face, half turned away, calling loudly for his brother, but he looks …

Durin, you don’t know how he looks. You just know that uncomfortable feeling is back, the one that keeps you from really trying to connect with him and be friendly like with Kili.

And suddenly you’re aware that 'uncomfortable’ feeling might be due to the fact that he’s practically taking your breath away.

Fili smiles out over the field, then glances your way. And stops. His smile slips a bit, brows furrowing in confusion. You swallow, unable to move, think, or look away.

Fili stares back for several moments before speaking much more casually than he looks like he should. “I thought I told you to stay put.”

“I haven’t gone anywhere.” You manage to reply through your dry throat.

“Exactly. I was hoping for yet another chase. Since when do you listen to what you’re told?”

Apparently, since I became too captivated by attractive dwarf princes to do anything else.

You shrug.

Kili, out of breath, comes crawling over the rock at Fili’s feet. He spots you and huffs, pointing with one shaky hand.

“Caught you!”

You quirk a brow at him. And dart away.

You laughter rings out as the two begin chasing you again. All the while, your mind does circles around the tightness in your chest and the churning in your gut at the memory of Fili bathed in light, thinking of all the other times you’d been with him, talked to him, felt like this around him, and what it means for you.

The bit a self awareness that arises from this occasion does wonders for your relationship with your best friend’s brother, however. In the weeks to follow, you learn to no longer sit awkwardly around him, wondering why you can’t act normal, or falling away from the two like a third wheel when you three go out together. It makes things a bit easier in some aspects, and harder in others. Instead of being two separate groups comprised of “Fili and Kili” and “Kili and you,” the two have steadily grown together to become “Fili, Kili, and you.” With that transformation has come the ability to hold a conversation with Fili, and even time where it’s just the two of you (though those moments are still more rare than anything).

But Kili has noticed the progress (it being mostly his doing, as he wants his brother and best friend to be friends, too) and is very excited about it. So much so, he is still ranting about ideas of things you could all do together far into the night. Having given up on curbing his enthusiasm, you’ve laid down on a cot Fili procured for you between their own in their floor, ready to fall asleep to the sound of Kili’s voice. It wouldn’t be the first time—though it would be the first in this particular situation. Your cot is normally on Kili’s other side. You wonder about why Fili placed it where he did this time.

“We should go swimming! Or you could join us during our sword practice. Barely anyone will shoot bows with me, oh and Fili is great with a whole bunch of weapons, you should get him to teach you something—”

Your mind is a fickle thing, however, and soon wanders between shirtless, soaking wet Fili to shirtless, sweaty Fili showing you how to hold a sword (not that you don’t already know, but still) and then, when Kili launches into suggestions about working the smithy, shirtless Fili once again drenched in sweat, pounding a hammer on a hot blade.

Mercy, where does his shirt keep going?

“—or we could go out hunting in the fields—”

“That’s where we first really spent any time together, isn’t it?” Fili interrupts, and you turn to see him shoot you a look over his pipe. “The fields. Kili was chasing you, and I helped catch you. Before that is was just you and Kili out having fun all the time.”

You nod, grinning, the memory of that moment staring at him on the rock spreading warmth to the back of your neck and ears.

“You were acting strange.” Fili frowns. “Out of sorts.”

That’s because I’d just realized I was falling in love with you.

You shrug. “It happens.”

On your other side, Kili is still talking, and you try to tune him in. This becomes much more difficult when Fili puts away his pipe and lays down on his cot beside you. It is several minutes later when Thorin comes stomping in.

“Kili, you’re keeping the entire house awake. Put that light out and at least be silent if you cannot sleep.”

Kili’s mouth snaps shut. “Yes, uncle.”

Fili smirks. “Goodnight, uncle.”

Nodding to his nephews, and then to you, Thorin leaves. Sighing, Kili rolls over to his nightstand in the corner and blows out the candle. The room is bathed in darkness.

It does not take long for Kili to fall asleep once he’s stopped talking. Thankfully, he doesn’t snore, but he isn’t quiet, either. He deep, rhythmic breathing is heavy in the silence.

You roll over slowly, hoping the darkness is masking your movements, or at the very least, your face. You can’t see, with the thick curtains pulled over the windows blocking out what little light the stars would have offered on a new moon, but you keep glancing Fili’s way regardless, sighing quietly to yourself.

You just had to develop these sorts of feelings for a dwarven prince. And not even the one you were best friends with, but his elder brother.

“Y/N, are you awake?” Fili’s voice is barely above a whisper, as quiet as the wind.

You heart stutters, but you answer back. “Yes.”

“Are you certain you’re alright? You seem, sometimes, like you’re not with us. Or that you’re sad. But you never speak of it. It worries me. And I’m sure Kili would worry, too—were he to notice.”

Even though you can’t see his face, you can picture Fili roll his eyes at that last part in your mind, and you snicker. “I’m alright, Fee.”

“You can talk to us, Y/N. About anything.”

“I know.” You reply. It makes you both happy and sad that you’ve caught his attention like this, that he’s worried about you. He pays attention to you, has noticed you. But you don’t mean to worry him. “It’s just … you’re great, Fee, did you know that?”

“Oh, I like to think so.”

You both laugh, but it trails off into the quiet, and only Kili’s even breathing makes any sound.

“Thank you.” Fili picks up again. “But in all seriousness, Y/N. What is it?”

Closing your eyes, you decide to get it over with—quickly, before you can talk yourself out of it. “I just told you. You’re great, Fili. Really great. I quite like you.”

“And that’s a bad thing?”

“I like you a bit too much.”

“How can you like someone too much?”

“By falling in love with them.”

The silence is back. You bite your lip, heart pounding in your chest. You shouldn’t have said anything. But it’s too late to take back. What do you do now?

“Fili?”

There’s no answer, and you feel almost sick.

“Have I … ruined everything?”

There’s a sigh. “No. No, of course not, Y/N.”

Nevertheless, you bury your face into your pillow, fighting the shame you feel. “I’m sorry.”

“No, Y/N, no.” You hear shuffling, and suddenly there’s a hand on your shoulder. It moves up, feeling it’s way in the dark, across your neck and to your face. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m honored, truly I am.”

“Yeah, honored.” Between the pain of his words and the warmth of his hand on your cheek, you feel suddenly exhausted. You want to put as much distance between yourself and Fili as possible. But you don’t move. His hand is rough, calloused and thick, and no matter your embarrassment and shame, you wouldn’t move away from his touch for the world.

Instead, you brush against it, desperate for the feel of him, the scent, his very presence, just for another moment. You expect him to pull his hand away.

His palm shifts slightly, then his thumb rubs across your skin lightly. It’s scratchy, but makes you suck in a breath. His fingers scrape beneath your ear, move back to the base of your skull, run down your neck. You lean your head back, and his thumb continues to move down your throat to your collarbone, then slips more, just the tips brushing the top of your chest as he pulls his hand away.

Your breathing is fast and uneven, your heart pounding. Kili’s sleep remains uninterrupted, a constant rhythm in the background. Fili, however …

You can hear him. The sharp intakes, the slow exhales. He seems just as affected as you are. But that can’t be.

Slowly, you reach up into the blackness. After a few seconds hovering there, you make contact. Soft skin over hard muscle, dotted with coarse hair, framed by the thin fabric of his loose shirt. Swallowing, you move your hand up, mimicking his own touch, reversing it. You feel him shudder beneath you.

You pull your fingers gently through the tangles of his hair, run your hand over the scratchy stubble of his chin, skim across his lips, then take one of his tiny braids in your hand, letting it fall away as you pull back. The cold air envelops it for only seconds before Fili has found it again, pushing his face into your touch.

The warmth of his breath washes over you. In chasing your hand, he’s come so much closer to you. You wish your eyes would adjust so you could see him, yet you’re sure your courage would leave you if you could.

The muscles in his jaw flex. There’s a slick sound. You think he licked his lips.

You keep moving, feeling him. His cheek bones, his nose, his eyes. You run out of places you haven’t touched on his face. At least, with your hands.

Lifting to your knees, you lean forward. Slow, achingly slow, you move until your forehead makes contact. Unsure where you’ve found yourself, you shift against him, dragging along. It’s his cheek. The stubble leaves a light burning. He turns, and the warm air is right in front of you, over you. You move up until your foreheads are pressing together, noses brushing, breath mingling.

Despite your heart pumping faster than ever, lungs heaving, you feel out of breath. Your noses continue to nuzzle, and your eyes close. Soft, supple, cracked skin barely passes against your top lip. Then again. Your mouth falls open slightly. Your bottom lips meet as well. His beard pricks you with hundreds of tiny taps. Your lips move together, mirror each other, and then you’re pressing together.

It feels so good. Sweet pressure. Light pinching. Damp and moving and gasping. One of his hands is holding your head, shaking, his other comes to rest on your hip. He moves forward, brings you against him, rises on his knees and bends your head back to kiss you deeper, pull you flush to him. One of your hands has lost itself in his thick hair. The other is pressing through his shirt to feel the lean muscle of his abs.

He smells of the forge and the wilds, of iron and grass and sweat, and you want to taste him, too. Your tongue hovers between your open mouthed kisses, edges forward, and then it meets his.

His gasp turns into a moan as even inside your kiss you move together.

Behind you, Kili grunts. Both of you freeze.

Slowly, Fili’s chin moves back. The hair of his braids tickles you as he goes. He’s still practically gasping. You aren’t doing much better.

You can finally see him. His eyes are wide and dark, staring at you. He leans back, and almost topples onto his backside, legs spreading out before him. He presses his forehead to his knees, forces his eyes shut, and yanks a hand through his hair.

He looks up at you again from under his arm.

“If that … demonstration was not evidence enough,” he says breathlessly, seeming to be shaking all over. “I am yours, Y/N. Completely so.”

You have no doubts. You can hardly believe it, but you somehow still have no doubts. Not Fili’s words, not his actions, not the look on his face as he stares at you in the dark.

“Are you two still awake?”

Your heart stops. You swear it does. You turn.

Kili rolls over, half sitting, and glares at you both blearily, blinking hard. “Uncle told us to sleep ages ago. What are you both doing still up?”

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow, Kee.” Fili answers. “First thing.”

Kili continues to stare at his brother. “Is it important?”

“Yes. Very.”

Kili’s brows draw, and he sits up straighter. “What is it?”

Fili shakes his head. “In the morning—”

“You said it was important.” Kili interrupts. “I’m awake. Tell me now.”

Fili’s eyes flicker to you. He’s trying to find a way to say this. He would never keep anything from his baby brother. And neither would you from your best friend.

“I’m in love with your brother.” The words tumble out quickly. Kili’s eyes widen. “I just told him so.”

“I feel the same.”

You whirl back around to face Fili. His eyes dart between you and Kili, sizing up both of your reactions.

“I … hope that’s alright, Kee. Y/N being your best friend and all.”

Kili’s face breaks out into the biggest grin you’ve ever seen. He lets out one barking laugh, shoots a look at the door, and puts a hand over his mouth. But he’s still smiling when he looks to his brother again.

“That’s brilliant, Fee. No, that’s wonderful. It’s wonderful.” His smile is on you next, and he looks almost devious. “When Fee tells Uncle Thorin, I don’t think you’re going to be allowed to stay over anymore, Y/N.”

The feel of Fili’s lips on yours, body against you, is forefront in your mind, and your face heats up. “I, uh, should probably sleep in the front room for tonight.”

“No, no, enjoy your last night.” Kili chuckles, holding his palms up. “I won’t say anything.”

Quick as that, he rolls back over and plops his head back on his pillow.

You have no idea to what extent he means that. Probably not to the extent you’d been enjoying the night so far. You’re certain he’d have offered to sleep in the front room himself if he’d thought that.

Fili’s hand slips into yours. You find him smiling softly at you, eyebrows raised imploringly. “Let me hold you? Just for the night?”

Kili snickers.

Fili shoots a glare at his brother’s back. “Shut it.”

Praying Kili’s close presence will keep you grounded, you let out a long sigh and pull Fili with you down onto the cot. Holding him to you, you press your head into the crook of his neck and close your eyes, doing your best to ignore the renewed racing of your heart.

Fili drapes a heavy arm over you, and presses his face to your forehead, leaving a long kiss there.

You can still feel the adrenaline coursing through your body, and the racing beat of Fili’s heart against you. It’s going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr: http://forestofmyown.tumblr.com/post/109446965629/imagine-falling-in-love-with-one-of-dis-sons-and

The next morning, you wake in Fili’s arms. It’s the most blissful feeling you can ever remember having. There’s no way to describe it; it’s just … soothing. Peaceful.

And rather warm. Maybe even uncomfortably so. He’s practically radiating warmth from his body, and it’s a tad hard to breathe with your face pressed to him. But you aren’t going to move. Well, maybe to adjust slightly. But you aren’t pulling away and you certainly aren’t going to wake him.

Shuffling in his arms, you turn your face away from his heat and into the open air. The relief is almost immediate. Good, back to enjoying his embrace.

Except … his arm is kind of tucked under you and is digging into your side a little. Maybe if you shimmy down slightly–

Yeah, that worked. But you really wish you could roll over. Better not chance that, you could wake him. Still, you’re not exactly comfortable, no matter how much you are treasuring his companionship.

Ulg, this whole sleeping snuggled up to another person thing is a lot more complicated than you thought it would be. What do you do with your arms!? Why is it still so hot!? What is that smell!?

Oh, that’s Fili’s breath. Does yours smell that bad? Why do you have to over think this so much? You just want to go back to sleep.

Finally, you decide you can’t take it anymore and wiggle in a circle until you’ve turned around completely. Fili groans, shuffles a bit, then pulls you in tightly once again, spooning you.

You smile to yourself. So what if you’re a little uncomfortable? Fili is holding you. Worth it.

… for at least the next ten minutes or so.

You are debating how, exactly, to remedy this situation without losing you snuggle buddy when you hear a thumping sound. It takes several precious seconds to realize it’s the clomp of footsteps, and by then it’s too late.

The door to the bedroom opens. Thorin is standing there.

You lock eyes. And stare. And stare. Kili snorts loudly and rolls over.

Thorin narrows his eyes and shuts the door again. You listen to each and every heavy step as he walks away.

Now what?

Your heart is racing for a whole different reason now than it was last night.

Should you wake Fili?

One way or the other, Fili will have to talk to his uncle. This instance, however, feels like it’s just between you and Thorin, and you should probably speak to him first. Unless, of course, Fili wakes up while you’re getting up to go talk to him …

No such luck. You manage to untangle yourself with relative ease, Fili appearing none the wiser. Kili, of course, is sleeping like a brick. Neither stirs as you leave the room.

You find Balin and Dwalin in the living room, apparently deep in conversation, but they look up and Balin smiles as you enter. “Good morning to you, child.”  
Dwalin nods your way. You swallow.

“Have you seen Thorin?”

Balin waves at the door. “He just went out. Told us to let you and the boys sleep in.”

“He … did?” You aren’t sure how to process that. Does that mean he approves? Or needs time to think it over and just doesn’t want to see any of you?

“Aye.” Balin peers at you quizzically. “I admit it’s a bit odd for him to be lax with the boys, but I’m not sure it merits quit that much confusion.”

“He didn’t say anything before he went out?”

“Just that bit about letting you all sleep. He looked dressed for some smithing.”

“I see.” Smithing? Smithing. What? “Thank you, Balin.”

“Welcome, child. Would you like some breakfast?”

You wave his offer away. “Maybe after the boys are up.”

With that, you head back upstairs. What else were you supposed to do—follow Thorin? To the living room was one thing, but to his work?

Opening the door to the bedroom, you find Fili and Kili both awake and quarreling. They both turn to you as soon as you appear.

Fili sounds exasperated, and perhaps a little desperate as he practically pleads with you: “Tell him it wasn’t a dream!”

Kili laughs. “Oh, Fee, you’re embarrassing yourself.”

But Fili’s still staring at you, blue eyes wide and glossy. “I didn’t dream it. Tell him.”

“Didn’t dream what?” You ask, trying—and failing—to pull your gaze away from that face.

Kili is still chuckling, but clears his throat in an attempt to stop. “Fili thinks you, uh, confessed your undying love for him last night and then fell asleep in each others’ arms.”

Fili rolls his eyes and glares at his brother, who snorts.

“That is not what I said.”

“That’s basically what you said.”

“You’re exaggerating.”

“Not by much.” You chime in, if a bit nervously.

They both look to you again, Kili almost doing a double take. You fidget under their gazes, and rub your arm nervously.

Swallowing, you nod to Fili. “You didn’t dream it.”

His face lights up. You watch the wonder, the relief, spread, from his soft smile to the way his eyes crinkle around the edges. “No dream could have been so sweet.”

Your return smile makes your face ache, it’s so big. You want to laugh, but there’s something too tender about his expression to allow it.

Kili, however, seems to be torn between disbelief and that same compulsion to snort at his brother’s sickly-sweetness. “Wait, so you two are seriously together now?”

“We had this conversation last night, Kee.” You shoot him a wry look. “Did you really forget?”

“You can’t tell me important stuff like this when I’m half asleep and expect me to remember!”

Fili turns to his brother in disbelief. “You insisted!”

Kili throws his hands in the air. “Since when does anyone listen to me?”

Frustrated, Fili just shakes his head. “So are you okay with this or not?”

“What?” Kili blinks, then starts nodding. “Oh, yes, of course. My brother and my best friend being happy together, that’s fine so long as I’m not excluded. Y/N’s practically family, anyway. But if you two hurt each other or things don’t work out, or, or–”

Kili wags his finger at the both of you, apparently unsure of “or what,” but certain it will be bad and he does not like it.

“Nothing could be worth that.” You say immediately, reclaiming both dwarves’ attention. “That is, losing both of you—as friends, or more in Fili’s case. There’s nothing we could disagree about that would be worth that. Well, there are things, yes, but … not things that will be a problem between us. I trust you—that. I’m not making any sense, am I? Arg, I think I know you well enough to know that I won’t lose either of you no matter what and if I’m wrong then neither of these friendships would probably be worth preserving anyway but I know that’s not the case so we’re good because I love you both and you are the two most important people in my life, even if I love you in very, very, very different ways.”

Kili really does snort this time. “Way to stress that ‘very’, thank you.”

You resist the urge to stick your tongue out at him.

Fili stands and approaches you slowly. It makes heat rise in your neck and face with no warning and for no real reason; he isn’t doing anything except smiling at you. That same soft, love struck smile that’s making you melt.

He reaches out a hand, takes your head gently in his palm, and pulls your to him, pressing your foreheads together as he threads his fingers through your other hand. He murmurs “My love” under his breath, and frankly it still smells just as bad as it did while he was sleeping, but you smile all the same and make no move to turn away.

“Still here.” Kili mutters halfheartedly. You glance up and he smiles wryly before standing. “Well, I should be getting ready. I’m sure Uncle will be here soon to wake us for morning training.”

You go stiff and shut your eyes with a hiss. “Um, actually … Thorin’s already been by.”

“Really?” Gripping the shirt he’d just picked up, Kili frowns. “Why didn’t he wake us, then?”

You bite your lip and look at Fili, who raises his brows.

“Balin said he went out dressed for the forge and said to let you both sleep.” You supply, trying to put off the inevitable. “Of course, that was after he came up here and saw Fili all wrapped around me.”

Fili jerks back. “He saw?”

“You don’t think … he’ll disapprove, do you?” Kili picks at the shirt still in his hand, eyes shifting between you and his brother. “He’d have said something if he did, right?”

Fili sighs. “We’ll find out soon enough.”

And thus, the brothers dress and ready themselves for the day—and for a confrontation with Thorin. Despite not being in the line of fire, so to speak, even Kili continues to be nervous. It is with trepidation that all three of you approach the forge later that morning.

“Uncle?” Fili is heading your little group. Thorin barely looks up from his hammering at his nephew’s voice.

“Get to work on the horseshoes, Kili. Fili, you’re to assist me with these swords.”

“Yes, Uncle,” is both there answers, almost on reflex, but both hesitate to move.

“Y/N.”

You step forward, a tad jumpy at Thorin’s commanding tone. “Yes, sir?”

“If you’re going to be a part of this family, you’ll have to start pulling your own weight.” He lays down his hammer and stands to his full height, and though that isn’t much, his presence is as kingly as it could ever be, whether in a smithy shop or the immaculate halls of Erebor. “You can start by making the deliveries.”

He’s smiling beneath that dark head of hair, and you feel yourself grinning in response, bursting with pride, and Fili strides forward. He and his uncle press their foreheads together, Fili laughing, and Thorin slaps him on the back as he pulls away.

“Now get to work,” he calls playfully, and the three of you rush to your jobs.

Thorin cuts none of you any slack. The day is a rush of deliveries for you, running about to make quick time and a good impression, with barely a pause for lunch, and the evening comes with all four of you drenched in sweat, tired, and extremely hungry. Instead of going home, you find yourself gathered around the table with Thorin’s favored companions, squished between Fili and Kili as chaos erupts around you in a flurry of song and flying food and half heard conversation. The predominant topic of the night being, of course, the young prince’s new love.

You want to know everyone’s opinion of you, you really do, but you can hardly make out a word of anything. Besides, it doesn’t seem like anyone is objecting; Thorin’s approval appears to be all the assurance anyone needs that you’re a good match.

“Y/N.” Kili sidles up close, whispering to you as the meal begins to die down. “If this keeps up and we play it right, we might be able to sneak you back up to the room again tonight without anyone objecting.”

You made the mistake of taking a drink as he spoke. You spit it right back up into your cup. Half the table looks at you.

Smiling awkwardly, you wait for the attention to go away before you snap back in a whisper, “I think one night of temptation was enough, thank you Kili.”

Warm breath ghosts across your neck as Fili leans into you. “What’s this whispering I hear about temptation?”

You bang you knee against the table as you flinch from the chill he just gave you, his braids tickling your skin. Again, half the room is staring at you. “I … should probably go home now.”

Fili stands as you do. “I’ll walk with you.”

“I'll—” Kili starts to stand as well, takes one look at his brother, and sits back down. “Stay here and not be a third wheel.”

He looks rather put out by this development, and stares down forlornly at his empty plate. “It’s happening already. I’m losing my best friend to my brother’s manly beard and apparently skilled kissing technique.”

You cough. Loudly.

“We’ll make some time for just us, alright, Kee?” You grab his shoulder and give him a small shake.

He picks up on your sincere worry, and gives you a half smile. “It’s alright. New couple, I understand.”

“I’m not ditching you, Kee. I promise. That’ll never happen, either.”

His grin is much more honest as he nods and moves to hug you. “I know, Y/N. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Mud slinging down by the bogs?”

“All out, no teams.”

“You’ll regret that, little prince.”

Fili takes your hand as you pull away, and you wave to the others as he walks you out. Thorin catches your eye right before the door shuts. He inclines his head as he disappears from view.

“For having become a couple last night,” Fili begins casually as you head down the road, “we didn’t get to spend much time together today.”

“No,” you answer simply. Now that you’re alone together again, it’s returning to you—that feeling of nervousness, discomfort at being in the presence of the one who makes you feel, well, the way you feel. You’re very aware of your hands entwined, the close proximity of your bodies, Fili’s sidelong gaze. “It doesn’t feel real yet, I guess.”

“How do we make it feel realer, then? Should we talk about it—about us? When did you first notice, you know, when you felt something for me?”

The answer is so imprinted in your mind you answer it almost without thought. “In that field while Kili was chasing me, when you were standing on the rocks calling to him and I didn’t run away because I couldn’t take my eyes off of you.”

He misses a step, and you both pause. He clears his throat and gives you that look again—like he’s in awe of you. Shouldn’t it be the other way around? You’re certain it is.

“What’s that look for?”

His smile is so wide, half confused and half laughing, those blue eyes almost captivated in their single-mindedness. “You are …”

He sighs and, slowly, leans in. His kiss is light, a soft pressure, smooth and sweet from dinner’s wine. His lips move against you slowly, pulling apart, then together, slowly away again.

“I don’t know what I was going to say, honestly.” He finishes, chuckling. “But whatever you are, I love every bit of you.”

Swallowing hard, you try to focus on speaking and not how your eyes burn. “And when did you first notice that?”

“I don’t think I ever did. Notice it, that is. But when you told me you loved me, I felt … I didn’t know how I felt, but I know it now. I know I felt it a lot before then, but I couldn’t name it. I feel a fool for it. I want to shout it now. How I love you, Y/N. I love you.”

You can’t say anything after that. Nothing. You’re kissing again, pulled close, pressed together and rougher than before, still cooler than last night, molding together and moving together, unable to convey what’s going on inside of you through any other means. It’s important you do, somehow.

The kiss fades into something else; your faces pressed together while you catch your breath, holding each other. You stay that way for a lot longer than you know you should. Just standing in the middle of the road under the stars.

Fili does, eventually, walk you the rest of the way home. You end up repeating this event on your doorstep before you can let Fili go.

Kili, gleefully, informs you how much trouble Fili got in for coming back so late the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr: http://forestofmyown.tumblr.com/post/110225670164/imagine-falling-in-love-with-one-of-dis-sons-and

There’s a compromise that comes with any relationship—but you have a combination of relationships to balance, things can get tricky. Nevagating the mess that is “Fili and Kili—Brothers,” “Fili and You—Lovers,” and “Kili and You—Best Friends” is a juggling act you are all still trying to figure out without hurting one another.

On the one hand, you and Fili obviously want to spend a lot of time together, and a majority of that time would be, preferably, spent alone.

On the other hand, you want to be able to hang out with your best friend just like you used to, with and without your lover.

And on a third, hypothetical, hand, Fili and Kili are still close, the kind of best friends that only brothers can be, and they need time together, as well. Time without you.

These three, all balanced on top of work and home lives, have made what was a simple friendship into a rather taxing exercise in planning, organization, and social politics. Things have morphed into a form of complicated you hadn’t really thought about before, despite it having been glaringly obvious if you’d paused for a minute to consider the future.

But you hadn’t, really. You hadn’t, after all, planned on confessing to Fili as you had, so suddenly and with no forethought. So winging things was now what the three of you were all doing as best you could, dealing with the changes falling in love has wrought between you. And the even less thought about issues of how these changes are affecting those around you.

“Y/N.”

You’re proud to saw you’ve gotten to the point where hearing Thorin say your name no longer makes you jump—at least not outwardly.

“Yes, sir?”

“Come.” The command is simple, and Thorin walks away without pausing to make sure you’re actually going to follow. Who would question or disobey the king, after all?

Shooting Fili and Kili both a worried look, you peck Fili on the cheek and shuffle after their uncle.

You walk together in silence for several minutes before you find yourselves in a clearing outside of town. It’s not far from the field where you and the boys normally mess around, and you can see the rock pile where you first realized you had feelings for Fili in the distance. It’s shrouded in a fog, and the morning is chilly.

Thorin turns to you. Even the simple movement commands your attention.

“I have spoken with Fili.”

You resist the urge to ask what about; obviously he’ll get to it.

“He is taking this courtship between the two of you very seriously—as he well should. As prince and heir, he has responsibilities; responsibilities you will be expected to share if you intend to remain at his side.” Thorin eyes you, hard as stone, severe. “If this is simply a dalliance to you, I will not bother speaking any longer. You are both young. You are allowed to simply enjoy yourselves, so long as you are both aware of your intentions and you do not string my nephew along. But if you are as serious in this relationship as Fili has indicated he is, then I do not wish to waste any time. There will be things you must learn, and your lessons should begin as early as possible. Do you understand?”

You swallow. “Yes.”

“Then what say you?”

Staring him straight in the eye, you bite down your trepidation at how intimidating Thorin is and reply to the easiest question you’ve ever been asked. “When do we start?”

His face breaks into a heartfelt grin. For once, he doesn’t seem so scary.

Then the actual lessons begin.

Thorin, designated Father-Figure, wastes no time in his tutoring efforts. A new chunk of your day must be cut out for time with Thorin as well as Fili and Kili, and you discuss this with the patriarch after you’re first grueling morning under his instruction. When you are finally escorted back to the boys, it’s lunch time, and you plop down at your usual spot between them as Thorin takes his place at the head of the table.

“Are you alright?” Fili and Kili ask almost instantly, in sync. Fili’s hand darts to yours under the table.

You smile. “Yes, I’m fine.”

“What did uncle want?” Kili whispers, shooting the dwarf in question an anxious look across the table. “You two have been gone all morning.”

“Get used to it,” you reply, grabbing one of the plates begging passed around to take a few slices of bread, cheese, and fruit for yourself. “My lessons in being Fili’s consort are going to take quite a while.”

Fili’s eyes widen. “My … Consort?”

Kili’s face mimics his brother’s, then turns into a smile. “Oh, Uncle Thorin must really like you! Fee, Fee, did you hear that?”

Fili’s own disbelief has melted into a tiny smile, his eyes lit with wonder. “You agreed?”

Shaking your head, you give Fili a small shove. “You doubted I would? I’m sorry, did you forget just which one of us it was that confessed to the other in great fear of rejection in the middle of the night after pining away for weeks? There was no chance I wasn’t planning on forever with you if I could get it. And if that means ruling a mountain of dwarves with you, well then that’s just icing on the cake, isn’t it? No, I’m not making light of my responsibilities.”

You shoot a look down the table at Thorin, who’s eyeballing you silently. Reassured, he goes back to eating. Several others snicker.

Taking a bite of your meal, you do your best to act casual. But you catch Fili and Kili passing looks behind your back, and you glare at them. “Hey, what’s that about?”

Kili scoffs. “‘What’s that about?’ Really? You just sit down at the table and basically announce your intentions to marry my brother and expect lunch to just … carry on?”

“Well,” you return, “considering Thorin said Fili’d already told him he planned as much, I didn’t think it was such a surprise. If it was, the young prince in question might have asked me about my intentions with him before his uncle did.”

“Ooooooh.” Kili leans back in his chair, brows raised as his mouth mirrors the sound he’s making. “I’ll just … stay out of this one then, shall I?”

Smirking, you reply, “Good call” and sit in silence as Fili squirms beside you.

“Um, Y/N,” he begins, falters, then starts once more while you munch away. “Y/N, my love, darling, light of my life, whetstone to my blade, braid in my beard-”

You snort.

“My uncle, while a very serious and … passionate man, is not one for the finer subtleties of romance—or, atleast, not other people’s romances, it seems—and has spoiled, what I assure you, would have been a very, very beautiful, heartfelt, and romantic proposal on my part, to you, most precious of gifts, on a memorable occasion in the near future. And not–”

You sneak a peak at this point and find Fili glaring at Thorin, who is studiously ignoring him in favor of a breadroll and soup.

“—within the first few weeks of our newly budding relationship, as most would consider that a tad rushed.”

Pretending to chew is no longer an option. You’re fighting laughter too hard.

Fili leans on the table and looks up at you. “What’s that?”

He brings a finger to your face, giving you teasing touches around the mouth and cheek.

“That, that there—what’s that? Is that a smile? Are you smiling at my laborious apology? Have you forgiven me the grievous sin of not proposing to you in person before my uncle—”

Fili’s head whips around as he all but shouts down the table at the majestic figure bent low over his soup bowl.

“—all but did it for me?”

Thorin’s voice drifts down. “It had to be asked.”

Fili rolls his eyes. “And it would have been. Could have been, rightly, if you’d have consulted me first.”

“I did.” Thorin grunts back.

“You asked me my intentions.” Fili turns to him, finger finally falling away from your face. “You never said you were going to Y/N with the same questions. I thought that was just something between us.”

“Y/N indicated a future engagement and marriage was agreeable. I don’t see the problem.”

“You don't—you proposed to the one I love for me without asking me if I wanted to do it myself or even in my own time and you don’t see the problem?”

Thorin finally set down his soup bowl. “Is this not the outcome you desired?”

“The outcome, yes, but this is not how I wanted it to happen. You had no right–”

“I have every right. I am King, and the matter of your espousal is not yours alone. As my heir, it concerns the entire kingdom. I am sorry, Fili, but I had us all to think about, not just you. You know that, or at least you had better learn it if you are to ever take the throne.”

The room grew quiet. All your earlier humor and good mood has drained away, and you swallow hard. Fili, beside you, sits stiffly.

“Yes, uncle,” he all but whispers.

The rest of the meal passes in silence. When it’s over, the three of you get up to leave and head out to the field, skipping work completely.

“Uncle was out of line, Fee, I mean it.” Kili breaks the silence with a tentative show of support.

“It doesn’t matter if he was out of line,” Fili replies, leading you towards the rock pile where you’d first realized your feelings for him; whether this is a conscious thought or not you don’t kow. “He put his duty first, and in that, he was right. I didn’t think about the future of our people at all when Y/N and I got together—I didn’t even think to ask you about your feelings about me taking the throne or the position that would put you in.”

He’s staring at you now, for all the world looking like he’s waging war against himself, frustrated and disappointed.

You glance at Kili, who looks just as lost as you, and shrug. “If it makes you feel any better, I hadn’t really thought about it either. I mean, most of my thoughts of the future consisted of 'how in middle-earth am I going to get over this hunk because he’s never going to be interested’ and fantasies about you and a magical, vanishing shirt.”

Fili’s brows rise. You grin, face warming.

“Love that vanishing shirt.”

He smiles. “Oh, I just bet you do.”

“Do I need to be here for this?” Kili motions back the way you’d come. “Can I go? I mean, I’m totally here for you if you need me, brother, but Y/N looks to have this, uh, handled.”

“Shut up, Kee.” You and Fili both say together.

“You know,” you turn back to Fili, speaking playfully, intent on keeping the mood up. “I could always change my mind about this whole marriage thing for the time being, and maybe you could ask me about it again in the future. In more your own way, with your own style.”

“Oh?” Fili leans forward curiously.

“Yes, I mean, maybe I’m not as sure as I thought I was. Not un-sure enough to stop taking those consortship lessons, mind you, but really, it’s much too early to be speaking of marriage, isn’t it?”

“Oh, certainly. We should probably wait a bit before making any drastic decisions.”

“After all, we’re still young, and you aren’t taking the throne any time soon.”

“Nothing to worry about, then.”

“And whenever you decide to propose, I mean, if you should decide to propose someday, well, it’ll be a nice surprise–”

“And very romantic.”

“–I’m sure.”

Fili smiles at you, shoulders loosening visibly as relief takes hold of him. Kili bumps your shoulder with his, smiling himself.

“Our people shouldn’t have to bear such indecision, of course,” Fili continues nonchalantly. “We must present ourselves a decisive couple before them.”

“Of course, my prince,” you agree. “No one need know you have not yet proposed.”

“Kili! You are to keep our secret under penalty of stall mucking duty for a year.”

Rolling his eyes, Kili nonetheless salutes. “You can count on me, brother!”

Fili eyes his brother, then turns to you. “Our secret is doomed.”

“Hey! I take offense to that!”

But he can’t hold back a laugh, and soon enough the three of you are chuckling together. This whole situation is absurd, and yet so very important, you don’t know which mood this will settle on, but you hope that it will end in Fili continuing to smile like he is now. You want to make him smile like this every day.

You reach out and take Fili’s hand. “In our own time, then?”

Looking at you, he nods and gives your grip a squeeze. “In our own time.”


End file.
